dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
'"Solid Temple" Akira '''is one of the characters in Dance Dance Revolution franchise. He is Yuni's Chinese bodyguard and partner who let her out of her mansion to dance with her friends. A proud and strong person who protects his escort from any disputes and conflicts. In DDR X, He was mentioned by both Bonnie and Rage due to his appearance as Yuni's bodyguard who follows her in her Street Master Mode and his cameo appearance in Yuni's epilogue. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX ''(2000) *DDRMAX (During "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)" background video) (2001) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2002) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution X (Yuni's epilogue in SMM) (2008) Design and Conception Here is the concept of his character: "Proud of the strongest forces at the very young age who has been entrusted as the escort of Yuni. He was the one who let Yuni to get away to dance out of the house." ''----Special Notes in 4th MIX'' Character and Personality Akira is described as proud and strong person who does not show dislike towards the dancers including Yuni. But he shows his hatred towards crowded people who make disputes and conflicts. He is also shown to be a very good unarmed combatant who is expert in grappling and also to shoot firearms as seen on his artwork wielding a handgun as part of his hobbies when he is not dancing. This also shows in "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)" background video where he shoots multiple times directly on the target's bull eye with his handgun. Akira portrays as a bodyguard to Yuni who protects her from any disputes and conflicts but showing his irritation when she leaves her mansion to sneak away and hangs out with her friends. In DDR X during Yuni's SMM, he mostly follows her after she sneaks away at her mansion to buy Rage's famous takoyaki. Yuni was angrily aware of his actions who watches her while she was out of her mansion and she noticed that he's been following her the whole time even she pretends to dance with anyone else to make a distraction or trying to avoid him from being followed when she uses crowded people as a leverage to make her get away. Akira is later seen being terrified to Yuni while he carries a few boxes of takoyaki within the four plastic bags in Yuni's epilogue after Rage tells her that he follows her the whole time after she beats him in a dance contest. Appearance Akira is a young Chinese man with an Asian decent with short black hair and black eyes and wears a black formal vest under a white long sleeve buttoned shirt with a black neck tie with white linings on the collar, black pants and shoes. His alternate appearance in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE was his 4thMIX outfit as his white buttoned shirt changed to navy blue, his formal vest and pants are white and his neck tie is now red instead of black with white linings but maintains his black shoes from his original outfit. This outfit carries over in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 as his second outfit but with minor changes the buttoned shirt that he wears is now black instead of navy blue with a white and red sunglasses as an addition as his black hair changed to brown and his black shoes changed to a matching white leather shoes to match his outfit. It can be seen randomly without the sunglasses when you chose him in the game. Akira has two additional outfits in Ultramix 4 as his third outfit is a blue long-sleeve buttoned Cheongsam with a golden dragon design at the right side of his front shirt and its full body design at the back of his shirt and has white folden sleeves at the edge of his long sleeves, black Chinese pants with white folden sleeves at the edge of his pants and black sneakers with white soles and his fourth outfit is a white and gray futuristic suit with a purple neck tie in it's collar as each side of his hip from his suit pants has black linings and white futuristic boots with two dark blue lines in each side of his boots. His hair becomes purple when it chooses his fourth outfit. In DDR X, Akira is later seen in a jet black formal suit jacket with a white long sleeve buttoned shirt underneath his jacket with a gray neck tie on the collar, matching black pants and shoes which he works as Yuni's bodyguard during Yuni's epilogue in her Street Master Mode. Street Master Mode In DDR X, Akira has a minor role in Yuni's Street Master Mode where he follows Yuni whenever she sneaks away at her mansion to buy Rage's famous takoyaki and she angrily sensed that he's been watching her most of the time while she meets up with Gus at the mall as well as she meets up with Emi at the train station. Akira was mentioned a few times by Yuni and is angrily aware of his actions that he was following her most of the time after she sneaks away at her mansion. Later on, Bonnie noticed that he was watching at Yuni which makes the latter get pissed after hearing that he was following her. Yuni tells her to pretend to dance together to make him unaware where she is and nothing has happen between them. As her plan succeeds, Bonnie noticed his appearance rather than not finding him in which Yuni wants to know who he is. At MAX Carnival, Akira watches Yuni dances in a dance contest as she was challenged by Rage to get his takoyaki. After Yuni defeats him, Rage gives her the takoyaki for free as well as he does and Yuni became angrily pissed knowing that Akira was watching her the whole time and Rage tells her that it was his job. Yuni cannot carry the few boxes of takoyaki at her mansion and it's a good thing that Akira helps her carry the boxes. Akira was terrified to see her not helping him while carrying the boxes of takoyaki inside within the four plastic bags as Yuni simply eats the takoyaki happily. Trivia *Akira's full pseudoym name is Ryo "Akira" Kongoji although it was not his real name. *He bears a striking resemblance to Phoenix Wright the main character of the game series,"The Ace Attorney" as both men who have short black hair in a similar hairstyle and wear corporate business suits (Akira's outfit is black while Phoenix's outfit is blue) but in different occupations as Akira portrays as a bodyguard and partner to Yuni while Phoenix portrays as a lawyer who takes on murder cases on courts as well as being a detective to find any evidence in other different crimes. Both men also have young female partners to assist them (Maya and Yuni respectively as the latter always sneaking away from him in her mansion). **Their nationality however are different in which Phoenix from Ace Attorney series of games is Japanese while Akira from DDR games is Chinese. **In DDR X during Yuni's epilogue in her Street Master Mode, Akira's outfit is based on Phoenix Wright but his suit outfit is black instead of blue. *In the "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)" background video, Akira is later seen wielding a handgun after shooting multiple times directly to the target's bull's eye. **His shooting stance is based on his promotional art in DDR 4thMIX and Nagisa's fighting stance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3. *He also appears along with Rage, Emi and Yuni in Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic where he was last seen dancing after Yuni performing her dance moves along with both Rage and Emi *In DDR Ultramix 4, Akira's third outfit is based on Marshall Law's 2P outfit in both Tekken 5 and Tekken 6 as the golden dragon design is similar to Marshall's red dragon design at the back of his 2P outfit as well as his white folden sleeves is similar to Marshall's dark blue folden sleeves on his shirt and the color scheme of his outfit is based on Lei Wulong's primary outfit in Tekken 2 ''and his updated ones in ''Tekken 5 up to Tekken Tag Tournament 2. **Coincendentally, his portrayal as a bodyguard is similar to Lei Wulong who is dubbed as the "Super Cop" which both Chinese men who were wielding handguns and fight crime. In Akira's case, he does that to protect Yuni from other disputes and conflicts. *In DDR X, He and Johnny are the only characters to appear as a cameo in both Jenny and Yuni's epilogue respectively. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR Extreme 2